Finally
by Rubi C
Summary: They have been waiting for such a long time. They want to express and find their true feelings. Will they be able to? Please the sum may suck but please at least check it out. thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Finally**

**Sorry its so short but hopefully the next chapters will be a little longer. I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks and please R&R**

_I can't believe this. Here I am, me Hermione Granger, making out with Draco Malfoy. His lips taste better than what I expected. To think that we were both made Head Boy and Girl this year. Not only that but we share a dormitory to ourselves. I was just helping him practice for charms class and all of a sudden we started making- aah. He's touching me, sliding his hands on my stomach to my breast. His hands feel so strong as he's lying me back on the couch. Ooh he's..._

_..Touching her, I can feel how soft her skin is. She's so beautiful. Wait..what the hell am I thinking! Her moaning is making me feel strange though. It makes me want her even more. _

They heard a knock on the door.

_Damn_

_Damn_

They thought. Hermione went to open the door. It was Harry and Ron. When they saw Hermione they smiled. _Aaaw man it's these guys_. Hermione thought. She invited them in and when she turned around she noticed that Malfoy had gone._ I guess its for the best_. Hermione thought sadly, though she wouldn't have minded if they had continued. _No! I'm not like that. I shouldn't be thinking about Malfoy that way. He's the enemy. Yeah he's the enemy. But he's such a hot enemy. _While she was arguing with herself in thought, she didn't notice that Harry and Ron just kept on staring at her. Not because she was silent but because of how beautiful she had become. Harry and Ron and even Malfoy, they had all changed over the summer.

Harry, Ron, and Malfoy had gotten even more muscle over the summer because of them practicing quidditch. Ron was taller yet, and had let his hair grow long. About to his shoulders. He always has it straight and a strand always covers one of his eyes. Harry was still a little shorter than Ron, but still grew more. He also let his hair grow out more. His hair was in layers. His hair was as messy as ever but it made his eyes look dark and deep. Malfoy had his hair to his chin. He had it slicked back, but a strand fell to his eye. Hermione always straightens her hair. She got a dark tan and developed more. She had some muscle because over the summer she went hiking with her family.

Hermione finally finished her argument with herself and realized their stares.

"What are you looking at?" she asked them. They broke out of their stares and asked her how were things going here with Malfoy so as to change the subject. Hermione said that at first it was uncomfortable but then Malfoy and her made an agreement to get along a little better since they were going to be living together for the rest of the year. Ron and Harry didn't like this idea but they understood. They talked for hours. Finally it was getting late so they left.

Hermione went into her room, but before she went inside she glanced at Malfoy's door. When she got inside she thought of him. He didn't come out of his room all the while Harry and Ron were there. She began to get ready for bed. She put on a black silk nightgown that came a little above her knees. She got into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Malfoy was lying on his bed. When he left from their little common room when Harry and Ron came, he went into his room. He took of his shirt and put on some dark green, almost black, silk boxers and laid in his bed. He kept thinking about Hermione. _Oooh this is so frustrating. I'm not going to think about her anymore. She's just a fucking mudblood. Okay let's see. I have done all of my homework. I hope. Hehe when she was helping me with charms she accidently charmed a pillow to come at her face. Heheehhe that was hilarious. That's the first time I've seen her mess up. She looked so cute. And then her face is so focused when she has to do a spell. Oh I just lo- Wait! Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I need to take a walk that's what I need_.

He made sure that Harry and Ron had gone and sure enough they had. He went into the common room. _Damn its so dark I can't see a thing._ He stumbled his was and found a doorknob. He opened it and went inside. He saw a little candle flickering away. He looked around and saw that he was in Hermione's room. _Oh shit, I've got to get out of here._ He looked at Hermione. He saw that the bedsheet was on the floor and she looked like if she was freezing. Her nightgown had slid up her thigh and exposed her matching thong. Malfoy almost couldn't contain himself, but he just picked up the bedsheet and covered her. He caressed her hair and gave her a kiss on her head. Hermione then woke up all of a sudden.


	2. Chapter 2

Her room was empty. _I could have sworn I felt Malfoy...no I guess not. I was probably just dreaming_. She looked at the clock. It was only three a.m. She felt disappointed that she had only dreamt it. (But she really didn't )

The next time she woke up it was morning. She took a shower and put on her uniform. She went into the common room and looked at Malfoy's door, but it was closed. _Maybe he's still asleep. Should I wake him? I mean if I don't then he might get into trouble for missing his first class. And he _is_ head boy after all._ She headed toward his door and them..BOOM! Hermione had fallen head first on the floor. She sat up and as she was rubbing her now red nose she noticed what she tripped over, or rather who she tripped over. Malfoy was getting up and looked confused.

"What's the big idea?" Said Hermione.

"What are you talking about? Oh is it morning already?" asked Draco groggily. At this point she noticed that Draco had on only his silk boxers. She started to blush so she got up and headed toward the door. Malfoy noticed and grinned. He watched her and he saw her stop and without turning back she said, "Please don't be late Malfoy, or someone will get hurt." and she left.

Malfoy was at breakfast now. He went to sit with his slitherin friends. He quickly glanced over at Hermione and saw that Harry was sitting next to her, both of their heads low whispering to each other. Hermione kept on giggling.

"Hey Malfoy. So how is it living with the mudblood?"

"Shut the fuck up man. I'm not hungry I'm leaving." He stormed out staring at Hermione. Hermione noticed and looked up at him. She felt a knot build up in her throat. She just wanted to hug him. Reach him and kiss him.

"Hey Harry, I have to go to the library. Do you think we can talk about Ron's surprise birthday later?" she asked.

"Sure no problem. Later." He answered. Hermione left. She didn't know what she was doing really. She was out of the Great Hall and going toward their common room. She was heading upstairs and she heard struggling. She headed toward the noise. What she saw made her cry. There was Malfoy making out with Pansy. Pansy saw her and grinned wickedly. Malfoy yelled, "Hermione, no it's not what you th-" But Hermione cut him off. "No I'm sorry. I should have minded my own business. I'm sorry." she said trying to keep her voice steady. She left running to her room.

"How many fucking times have I told you to leave me alone. What we did was a one time deal. I've already told you that I don't want you." He yelled at Pansy then ran after Hermione. Pansy stood there still grinning wickedly. She went out the door and yelled after Malfoy.

"You know you like it! And I won't stop. Nothing can stop me!" She noticed that many people were looking at her. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT!"

Hermione was in her room plopped on her bed face down crying. _Why did I think that he liked me? How could I be so stupid? I should have known that it was Pansy he wanted...not me. _

Malfoy reached the common room. He was about to knock on Hermione's door, but then he thought. _Wait, she was all up on Harry not long ago. I bet they have something going on. I bet she doesn't even care that she found Pansy kissing me. Damn Pansy, she just comes out of nowhere and starts to kiss me. I should have cursed that bitch before I left. _He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile Pansy was in her dormitory. She was writing in her diary._ No one will ever get Malfoy as long as I'm here._


End file.
